Crummy Casanova
by TTCyclone
Summary: This happens before "How Long Is Forever". Timmy's love struck again, and tries and doesn't succeed to woo Trixie. A really long oneshot.


_This comes before How Long Is Forever. I really don't know how on Earth I got this, but…yeah. This might also lead up to why Timmy wants Kelsey back so bad. ^^ I own nothing, review please! _

_Do you know,  
Do you know,  
what you're missing,  
what you're missing will show,  
If you should try to kiss her._

**-If You Should Try And Kiss Her, Dressy Bessy.**

Timmy sighed to himself dreamily once more on the school bus as he earned another worried glance from Kelsey.

"Are you OK Timmy, you've been doing that for five whole minutes now, and-" Kelsey stopped as the bus screeched to a halt to let on a certain tall dark haired girl in a white skirt. "It's Trixie isn't it?" she asked herself.

"Most likely," replied Wanda wearily, as Timmy's lunch box. As Trixie walked down the bus aisle, most of the boys got hearts in their eyes. Kelsey rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of Timmy's star struck face.

"Hello! Earth to Timmy Turner!" said Kelsey. Timmy sighed again, and Kelsey gave up. Trixie took her spot in the popular kids section in the back of the bus and Timmy finally turned to Kelsey.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to her!" he said excitedly and tried to rush off, only Kelsey grabbed the back of his collar.

"Hold on there, Casanova. So Trixie's just gonna magically say," Kelsey raised her voice up to a high falsetto, mimicking Trixie, "oh Timmy, even though I've like, rejected you like, 20 million times, I'll just let you, like, become my boyfriend overnight because, like, I love you?" Kelsey changed her voice normally, and blinked. Timmy was gone, trotting down the bus towards Trixie.

"Talk about love sick!" said Lucinda, Kelsey's eraser.

"He doesn't listen much, does he?" asked Kelsey, turning around to watch Timmy.

"Nope!" said Cosmo cheerfully.

"Poof!" agreed Poof.

"Who let the nerd back here?" demanded Chad, seeing Timmy walk up.

"Um…h-hi Trixie," stuttered Timmy. Trixie blinked.

"SECURITY!" she shouted. Trixie's big muscular security guard grabbed Timmy and threw him back, so he landed back in the aisle next to Kelsey.

"So how'd it go?" asked Kelsey, grinning and leaning over Timmy's empty seat.

"Horrible!" cried Timmy, getting back in his seat. "Every time, she just pretends she doesn't know me!"

"Um…hate to break it to you sport, but she probably _doesn't _know you," said Wanda.

"I mean, I'm in her class!" said Timmy, throwing his hands up in the air, as if he hadn't heard Wanda at all.

"I'd say…a new record!" said Cosmo, holding a calculator, apparently keeping track of how many times Timmy had gotten rejected.

"Poof!" cheered Poof.

"Yes and that makes a _huge_ difference," said Kelsey sarcastically. "Did you know Crash Nebula got married to a unicorn yesterday?"

"That's nice," said Timmy, not paying attention. Kelsey had clearly made it up, trying to see if he was paying attention, which he obviously wasn't.

"Really?" cried Cosmo. "Why does no one tell me these things?!"

"You really _are_ an idiot," said Lucinda.

"But I will get Trixie to recognize me by the end of today, if it kills me!" declared Timmy. "THIS I SWEAR!"

"Ok, ok, you've made your point," said Kelsey dully, "now sit down before the bus driver gets angry."

******

Timmy walked into Chemistry class. If he could just get partnered up with Trixie…He waked over to her.

"Hi Trixie. Wanna be lab partners?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with hope. Tad, who was sitting next to Trixie, had just pored some red liquid into some green, and the beaker started to bubble dangerously.

"Here, hold this," said Tad, smirking as he gave the beaker to Timmy. It exploded in his face, crashing him back into Kelsey's desk. Timmy got up and tried to brush himself off--he was covered in ash and burnt skin. Even his hair stood straight up and had turned black.

"You know," said Kelsey trying not to smile, "ash really looks good on you Turner."

"Shut up," he said and sat on the chair next to hers.

*****

"What on Earth does he see in her?" Kelsey thought out loud at the lunch table, as Timmy was making another poor attempt to woo Trixie.

"I'll give him…thirty seconds," said Cosmo, along with the other fairies, who were milk cartons.

"I give him ten," said Kelsey dully.

"Oh stop it, both of you!" cried Wanda.

"It's not like he's got a chance," said Cosmo.

"Hmm…good point…" mused Wanda.

"SHH" hushed Lucinda. "Here he goes!"

"Hey Trixie. I was just wondering…" started Timmy.

"Um, who are you?" asked Trixie.

"The empty bus seat," said Veronica.

"Oh right, right," said Trixie.

"Hey! I'm not a bus seat!" cried Timmy. "I'm-"

"Going to be pounded," finished Trixie's security guard as he knocked Timmy back into a trash can on the other side of the lunch room. Timmy popped his head out of the garbage. Kelsey walked over, and wiped her finger across something brown on Timmy's face, then stuck it in her mouth.

"Mmm, chocolate!" she said. Timmy, in aggravation, hit his head on the side of the metal can, only to have it smart afterwards.

******

"Here he goes again," sighed Kelsey, sitting in a tree at the park. The fairies, who were birds, were watching Timmy as well.

"D'you think this time it'll work?" asked Wanda, concerned. Lucinda shrugged.

"Poof!" said Poof. They directed their attention to Timmy, who had picked a purple flower. He walked over to Trixie.

"Here Trix-" he started to say. A bee came out of the flower Timmy had been holding and attacked Trixie, who ran around shrieking.

"That'd be a no!" said Cosmo cheerfully. Timmy walked over to his godparents and Kelsey. Kelsey, who was trying hard not to laugh, snorted.

"Real smooth," she said, barely getting out words.

"It's not funny!" cried Timmy in defense. Trixie had run into Veronica, who also started getting attacked by bees. Kelsey lost it, laughing so hard she fell over backwards off the tree branch. So did Cosmo. They stopped, looked at each other, then fell back over, laughing some more.

******

Timmy lied awake in his bed, and tried to think of a good idea to impress Trixie. Nothing seemed to work! He tried being nice, he tried flowers…what else did a girl like? What else did a girl want? It seemed so confusing! Maybe he should borrow AJ's girl translator…

Wait…what if he got Kelsey to talk to Trixie for him? Yeah, that would work!

Timmy hopped out of bed, and (ignoring the fact that it was 3:01 in the morning, and he was in his pink PJ's) headed to Kelsey's house.

Kelsey awoke to a crash downstairs. She glanced at her bedside clock.

"Ugh. 3:04 AM. Either it's a blood-thirsty vampire, or Turner's got another idea to woo Tang that, unfortunately, involves me." Kelsey shuddered and threw off the covers. "Please, please, be a vampire."

She walked over to her door and opened it, and to her dismay, saw Timmy, grinning like he had a plan.

"Drat," she said.

"What?" asked Timmy, his grin vanishing.

"Never mind. Why are you here?"

"I got an idea!"

The next day, Timmy (hiding behind a trash can in the lunch room) urged Kelsey to go on and talk to Trixie. Kelsey, rolling her eyes, did so and walked over to the popular kids table.

"I-" Kelsey started to say, then gave up. "Oh forget it," she said, and walked over to watch with the rest of her classmates as Chester tried to fit ten sandwiches in his mouth at once.

"Aw man!" said Timmy as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed up next to him. "I'll never get Trixie!"

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, sport!" said Wanda cheerfully. "Besides, if you can't get Trixie, there are other fish in the sea."

"Yeah I guess," said Timmy, half-heartedly. His eyes wandered over to Kelsey, who was cheering on Chester along with AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay.

_Every girl probably thinks that I'm weird because I talk to Cosmo and Wanda…_ thought Timmy to himself. But…Kelsey didn't. She was Timmy's best friend, and she had a fairy. She was someone who he could actually talk to, and not be considered odd. And she was kind of pretty if he thought about it…

What?! No, forget it…Timmy got up, and walked over to where the rest of his friends were, enjoying the fun.


End file.
